1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a parking assist system.
2. Description of Related Art
A parking assist system for assisting in parking a vehicle may be implemented in the vehicle. The parking assist system, for example, sets a target position to which a vehicle moves, on the basis of another stopped vehicle or a partition line. The parking assist system guides the vehicle to the target position.
When there is a space between two stopped vehicles, the parking assist system is able to set a target position in the space. The parking assist system sets a target position at a predetermined distance from each of the stopped vehicles (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-335568 (JP 2005-335568 A)).
A distance between two stopped vehicles may be longer than a distance that is used to stop a vehicle. In this case, for example, a driver sets a desired target position from among a plurality of candidates for a target position, displayed on a screen of a display device.